


Short SPN Fic #7

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Monster of the Week, macarena, motw, podcast jokes, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Sometimes I send my buddy super short SPN "jokes"
Kudos: 9





	Short SPN Fic #7

Sam lifted his arms in frustration. "I just can't do it, Cas. I'm never going to get the timing down." 

"Yes, you CAN do it, Sam. Imagine the look on Dean's face when he sees this. It's going to be great." 

"We've been practicing for hours and I still can't get it right. The arm motions are just too complicated." 

"Sam, you kill demons for a living. Lucifer has inhabited your body, you've been to hell, and you didn't have a Soul for like six months. I promise you, you can learn the Macarena."


End file.
